El Pasado Siempre Vuelve
by Anita De Schneider
Summary: A Tsubasa le odia toda su familia y sus amigos, menos Hyuga y Wakabayashi por algo del pasado. Él aprendió a vivir y afrontar su vida sin ellos en España, pero cuando ya parecía que olvidó su pasado, se va a tener que enfrentar a él, y más a una persona que Tsubasa cree que no le une ya nada pero que a la vez le une para siempre. Triángulo amoroso con Tsubasa y Schneider.
1. Chapter 1 : Sorpresas y Pesadillas

España, Barcelona…

Era una tarde mañana de primavera, la brisa mediterránea era suave y fresca y sol resplandecía.

Dos niñas, de apenas dieciocho años iban caminando por la calle. Ambas eran hermanas mellizas; una era rubia con ojos verdes y otra morena con ojos grises. Sus nombres son Naiara y Daiane. Ambas eran estudiantes; Naiara estudiaba el primer año de medicina y Daiana estaba estudiando higiene bucodental. Se acercaron a un parque y se sentaron con un grupo de amigos; como cada tarde después de los estudios, tenían sesión de música. Naiara y un amigo del grupo, Dani, tenían un pequeño proyecto de ser un dueto musical y se reunían para escuchando y cantando canciones conocidas, empezar a entonar y cantar bien para poder grabar sus propias canciones en un futuro. Estaban pasando una buena tarde, cuando un hombre con rasgos orientales se acercó al grupo para preguntar.

-Hola, disculpen, ¿Saben dónde se encuentra esta dirección? – intentó pronunciar lo mejor que podía su nulo español.

-No se preocupe, yo le ayudo – respondió Naiara en japonés – Tiene que seguir esa calle hasta el final y luego girar a la derecha.

-Muchas gracias, me alegro poder hablar con alguien entendiendo el idioma. – sonrió.

-De nada, mi padre es japonés. – el hombre se quedó un poco pensativo.

– Perdona la indiscreción, ¿Te apellidas Ozora? – le preguntó en japonés.

-Sí. ¿Por algún motivo en particular le suena mi apellido? – Naiara estaba nerviosa por haberle dado su apellido a un desconocido.

-¡Menos mal! – dijo aliviado - Al fin podré encontrar a quién busco.

-¿Y buscas a…?

-Tsubasa Ozora.

-¿A mi padre, para qué? – quiso saber.

-Soy un antiguo amigo suyo, Genzo Wakabayashi. – la chica se quedó un poco más aliviada, sólo porque ese nombre le sonaba futbolísticamente. – Encantado.

-Tengo que decir que es un placer. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Por qué buscas a mi padre? – volvió a insistir.

-Vine a visitarlo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía. – contestó sinceramente. En ese momento, un coche negro se paró al lado del parque y de él se bajó un hombre moreno con gafas de sol. El hombre se acercó y saludó.

-¿Qué pasa Naiara? – preguntó extrañado.

-Este hombre te busca. – dijo Daiane levantándose del suelo, que al saber japonés (obvio) se enteró de todo. – Dice que es un amigo tuyo.

-¿Amigo mío? – Tsubasa se quedó mirándolo fijamente y lo reconoció fácilmente, esa inseparable gorra era inconfundible. – Vaya…Genzo Wakabayashi.

-Cuanto tiempo Tsubasa. ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te hace venir a buscarme? – preguntó quitándose las gafas de sol. – Niñas, es hora de irse, recordad que tenéis médico para poneros unas vacunas.

-Sí papá, te esperamos en el coche – respondieron, y se marcharon al auto.

-Si quieres acompáñanos, mientras ellas entran en la consulta hablamos.

-De acuerdo. – Wakabayashi se montó en el auto con Tsubasa y sus hijas y mientras ellas entraban a consulta médica, ellos en la puerta se pusieron a hablar.

-Bien, ¿Por qué viniste a visitarme? – preguntó Tsubasa al fin, apoyándose sobre su auto. – Por placer dudo que sea.

-Vale ya Tsubasa, ¿Uno no puede visitar a un viejo amigo?

-Si ese amigo lleva dieciocho años sin visitarlo, ya uno duda por la visita – respondió haciendo énfasis en "ese amigo".

-Veo que aún estás molesto.

-Es lo que tiene cuando todo el mundo te da la espalda.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues estás viendo perfectamente que no lo hice para nada mal. – respondió. – Sólo hay que verlas.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Si te refieres a la versión que todo el mundo prefirió escuchar, no me interesa.

-Creo que no eres justo. – su amigo se empezó a harta de la actitud rencorosa y pasiva de Tsubasa.

-Y dime, Wakabayashi, ¿Alguien fue justo conmigo? Porque yo creo que no. Todo es más creíble viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, como siempre el hombre es el malo de la película.

-Bueno ya, me cansé de tu actitud. Contigo no se puede hablar – en ese momento, las mellizas hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Cómo les fue? – le preguntó su padre.

-Bien, aunque temo que me dé fiebre por la noche, como siempre me pasa. – gruñó Daiana.

-Esperemos que no. ¿Vienes a mi casa? – dijo Tsubasa al ver que Wakabayashi se quedaba fuera mientras los demás se montaban en el coche. El chico asintió y se subió. Una vez en la casa Ozora…

-Vaya, bonita casa.

-Gracias, aunque tampoco es muy lujosa, nunca me llamó la atención ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero está realmente linda – dijo con sinceridad. - ¿Podemos seguir hablando? – en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Daiane abrió y era Kojiro Hyuga.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? – saludó mientras entraba.

-Hola Kojiro– sonrió Naiara

-Hola, pequeña. – le tocó la cara.

-Prohibido delante de mí – Tsubasa sonriendo, abrazó a su amigo, único que cree que tiene.

-Tranquilo amigo, nada de nada. – en ese momento se dio cuenta de Genzo.

-Pero qué ven mis ojos, Genzo Wakabayashi por estos lares – también lo abrazó.

-Sí, vine de visita. – respondió. Las chicas se subieron a sus habitaciones mientras los tres hombres se ponían a charlar un poco.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien. – Wakabayashi estaba asombrado. - ¿A qué se debe?

-Digamos que…es casi de la familia.

-¿Cómo así?

-Mira que te cuesta aún decirlo en voz alta – sonrió Hyuga – Lo que Tsubasa quiere decir que es que estoy con su niña.

-¿Qué qué? ¿Estás con una de sus hijas?

-Sí, me tuve que resignar después de enterarme, mientras me la trate bien y me la respete. – se encogió de hombros – No creas, me costó mucho asimilarlo y poner mucho de mi parte. – reconoció. – Pero bueno, creo que viniste por otra cosa.

-En realidad vine para invitarte a mi boda. – los otros dos lo miraron con cara de asombro.

-¿Te casas? – Exclamaron a la vez -¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo?

-Con Sherezade Schneider, la prima de…

-Sí, ya, ya. Pues enhorabuena, que es lo que se dice en estos casos.

-Gracias Tsubasa, aunque te veo un poco resentido. Hyuga, tú también estás invitado.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que cuentes conmigo.

-No te preocupes, puedes nombrarlo, no tengo ningún problema. Lo raro es que tu prometida haya estado de acuerdo en que me invitaras.

-Tsubasa, vine de buenas. – le advirtió su amigo. – Lo que pasó yo no tengo la culpa y menos Sherezade. Y el que te invita soy yo, que eres mi amigo y yo puedo invitar a quién quiera. – confesó.

-Déjalo Tsubasa, sólo conseguirás malos recuerdos. – le dijo Hyuga.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?

-Lo sé todo.

-¿Tú que vas a saber? Sabrás la versión de Tsubasa, no la otra. – contestó Wakabayashi.

-¿Y tú escuchaste mi versión? Creo que nadie se paró a escucharla – confesó Tsubasa entristecido – Ni mi propia familia llegó a escucharla.

-Pues en ese caso, cuéntame tu versión, si quieres claro. – él asintió y empezó su historia, que Genzo escuchaba atentamente. - ¿Ves? Ahí cambia la versión.

-Supongo que no todas las versiones suelen ser iguales, aunque sólo una llega a ser la verdadera. Ahora ponte un poco a pensar y juzga por ti mismo. – contestó. – Eso sí, no quiero que metas a mis hijas en esto.

-¿No saben nada? – preguntó – Por lo menos sabrán que su madre…

-Sí, que ella está felizmente en Alemania. Tranquilo, si piensas que le hablé mal de ella te equivocas. Yo no le llené la mente de mentiras. – tomó aire – A ellas no le conté lo sucedido pero sí que su madre las quiere mucho y que se acuerda cada día de ellas.

-¿No tuvieron intriga en conocerla? Quiero decir, claro que la conocen, pero cuando llegaron aquí apenas tenían cinco años y a esa edad no se recuerda mucho.

-Siempre les dije que si querían conocerla, pero nunca me dieron una respuesta concreta. – Confesó – Pero yo les hice saber que cuando quisieran yo las llevaría a verla.

-Vaya… y yo que pensé…-pero no terminó la frase porque Tsubasa lo cortó.

-Sí, que las iba a poner en contra de todos. Lo siento Wakabayashi si esa versión dice eso de mí, pero no, nunca las puse en contra de nadie.

-Perdona, no fue mi intención – dijo avergonzado por pensar así de su amigo sin saber - ¿Y ellas piensan algo de ver que no conoce a su familia paterna?

-Saben que desde hace dieciocho años no me hablo con mi familia, pero les dije igual; si querían conocer a sus tíos, abuelos, primos, están en su derecho. A fin de cuentas ellas están por delante de mi orgullo – se sentó y Hyuga le puso su mano en la espalda dándole apoyo – Pero tampoco me llegaron a pedírmelo nunca.

-En cierto modo, te sientes aliviado ¿No amigo? – le preguntó Hyuga.

-Sí, aunque nunca es para siempre y tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a ellos. Lo que no quiero es que mis hijas se lleven una mala imagen de mí, por eso no les dije nada, por la absurda versión que todo el mundo decidió creer, pero en parte tampoco le dije nada por no recordar.

-Recordar ¿El qué?

-Esa palabra que se llama 'amor' – se volvió a levantar y se fue a un mueblecito, sacó una botella de Whisky, se echó en un vaso y bebió un trago.

-Ay amigo, siento mucho haberte juzgado así – se disculpó – Te debió doler mucho que todos te tacharan así.

-No te preocupes, lo que en verdad me dolió fue que me rechazara mi propia familia y más, que me traicionara mi propia sangre.

-Bueno, yo te prometo que nunca más desconfiaré de ti. Lo tuviste que haber pasado realmente mal.

-En parte – en ese momento bajaron Naiara y Daiane. – Dejemos el tema, ahí bajan las niñas.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Naiara sonriendo

-De que pronto iréis de boda. – las chicas se quedaron atónitas por lo que el viejo amigo de su padre dijo. – Dentro de un mes me caso y están invitadas, al igual que su padre.

-¡Vaya, qué bien! – exclamaron contentas.

-Creo que esto sólo acaba de empezar, voy a tener que enfrentarme a todo un pasado. – Pensó Tsubasa – Sólo espero que no llegue a dañar a mis hijas, porque entonces, sí que es verdad que no respondo. Tendré que veros la cara pues.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2: La versión de Tsubasa

_Capítulo 2: La versión de Tsubasa_

Tsubasa invitó a sus amigos a su casa, cosa a la que Genzo no puso negación mientras que Hyuga dijo que se tenía que marchar a su casa. Cenaron junto con Naiara y Daiane y después de que éstas se subieran a estudiar un poco, ellos siguieron conversando.

-Parece que no eres tan mal padre – dijo Wakabayashi.

-Hombre, muchas gracias por la parte que me toca. – gruñó – Tampoco es que resulte difícil – confesó

-Claro, tú lo dices porque tienes unas niñas educadas, responsables y lo siento mucho pero te lo tengo que decir, muy lindas. – reconoció

-Bueno, en eso te doy la razón. Pero también es lo más bonito del mundo. – sonrió – No te voy a negar que un poco me costó, sobre todo en la adolescencia, criar a dos niñas yo solo no era muy fácil.

-¿Hubo problemas?

-No, ellas nunca suspendieron, nunca se juntaron con malas personas, no tengo problema los fin de semanas porque no suelen salir y mucho menos que vengan a altas horas de la madrugada y tampoco he tenido problema con la bebida ni con el tabaco. Una adolescencia estupenda.

-Vaya, entonces no tuviste muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

-Bueno, en lo único que me costó fue que ellas son chicas y cuando ya dieron el paso a mujeres me hacían preguntas que yo como hombre, no puedo responderlas porque no sé. – sonrió – Me preguntaban si era normal que les doliera cuando estaban en sus días, que si esto, lo otro…

-En eso sí es verdad, dónde se ponga una madre o una hermana que te responda esas preguntas… Pero de todas maneras, tienes tu mérito

-Esos mitos de que los hombres no sabemos solos criar a los hijos es una estupidez. El padre está igual de cualificado para hacerlo él solo. También te digo que claro, una madre siempre es una madre. – confesó.

-Me alegro que pienses así – sonrió – Cambiando de tema, mañana mismo me marcho a Múnich nuevamente.

-¿Y eso por qué? Creía que ibas a pasar más tiempo aquí en España.

-No. Sólo vine a darte la invitación de mi boda. Mañana vuelvo a los preparativos, que como no colabore, Sherezade será viuda antes de casarse. – Tsubasa echó a reír.

-Te domaron y te ataron bien. Veo que la boda es un poco temprano, es menos de un mes.

-Sí, Sherezade así quiso, bueno y porque…

-Vamos, un buen penalti. – sonrió

-Se puede decir que sí. – dijo avergonzado. – Sus padres son así de clásicos.

-Tampoco hay nada de malo.

-La verdad que no. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo te vienes para Múnich?

-Pues aún mis hijas están con los estudios, así que iremos el mismo fin de semana de la boda.

-Ya veo, también quieres ir lo más tarde posible por algo, ¿No? – le preguntó, sabiendo que dio en el clavo.

-Digamos que más o menos. Aunque lo de que mis hijas aún están con sus estudios es verdad. Pero sí, la verdad que contra menos les tenga que ver la cara, mejor. – confesó

-Si quieres no estás obligado a ir, aunque claro, me encantaría que estuvieras.

-Genzo, yo voy a tu boda por ti, no por los demás. Yo no voy a dejar de hacer mi vida sólo porque cuatro personas me den la espalda y me tachen de miserable.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo, que nadie pueda contigo.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y Tsubasa tenía que viajar ya a Múnich, dentro de dos días se casaba su amigo Genzo. Mientras guardaba un poco de ropa en una maleta y ponía los billetes bien a la vista, iba pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar al verles. Hacía ya dieciocho años que no veía a todos y que perdió todo tipo de contacto. Por una parte pensó que aún no estaba preparado para llegar y que todo el mundo cuchicheara y lo viera de mal modo. Pero quizá también pensó que ya era hora de afrontar el presente y no puede seguir escapando de un horrible pasado. También se le vino a la mente que era mejor contarles todo a sus hijas, no quería que ellas se sintieran cohibidas por las miradas de odio y rencor hacia su padre.

-Papá, esto no me entra en mi maleta, ¿Me lo guardas en la tuya? – dijo Naiara entrando con su vestido para la boda.

-Naiara hija, ya no me entra nada más, ¿No sería lo mejor que dejaras algo aquí? Sólo vamos a estar un fin de semana…- pero la niña se lo colocó en lo alto de su cama.

-No. Lo siento papá, pero llevo sólo lo justo y necesario; mi neceser, ropa para el viernes y domingo, dos pares de zapatos, el vestido de la boda más sus complementos, la laptop, la Tablet, el cargador del celular…

-Naiara, la laptop no te va a servir de mucho. Si ya llevas la Tablet deja aquí lo otro.

-Y después no lleva muchas cosas…-dijo Daiane sentándose en la cama de su padre. – Yo que tú le pararía los pies a esta pija.

-¡Vale ya Daiane y Naiara, deja algo aquí!- Tsubasa estaba exasperado, veía tantas cosas que llevar para tan poco tiempo. – Venga niñas, escúchenme, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron ambas intrigadas.

-Veréis – no sabía cómo empezar – En la boda conoceréis a gente que nunca antes habíais visto y notaréis que muchas miradas se posarán sobre mí.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, ya sabéis que no me hablo con mi familia desde hace varios años y tampoco con amigos de la infancia, sólo con muy pocos.

-Sí, eso lo sabemos, no es nada nuevo, pero nunca nos dijiste el motivo.

-Pues el motivo viene a que hace dieciocho o diecinueve años me techaron de malo de la película por algo que nunca hice y hasta mi propia familia me dio la espalda.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó Daiane.

-Tranquila, os lo voy a contar todo. Pero primero quiero aclarar que yo os contaré las cosas sin tapujos, os lo contaré dándoos mi versión, que yo creo que es la verdadera, aunque cuando os cuenten la otra versión es cuando deberéis opinar si queréis.

-De acuerdo – asintieron al unísono. – Nosotras no te vamos a juzgar.

-Bien, empiezo la historia. – Tsubasa tomó aire y tragó saliva antes de empezar.

_*FLASBACK*_

Todo empezó hace años, cuando yo estaba con Anita. Éramos novios y llevábamos bastante tiempo juntos, pero ella se tuvo que marchar a Alemania nuevamente, de donde es. Por ese tiempo también, descubrí que tenía un medio hermano en Alemania, que se llama Karl Heinz Schneider. Ellos se conocían, aunque yo desconocía tal cosa.

Yo acababa de llegar a España, por fin había fichado por el FC Barcelona e iba a cumplir mi sueño de mejorar como futbolista y hacerme más reconocido mundialmente. Estaba feliz, tan feliz que no tardé ni dos minutos en llamarla. Necesitaba que ella lo oyera, mi mejor apoyo, mi amiga, mi amor.

-¿Sí? – se oyó en el otro lado del auricular

-Anita, mi amor, ¿A que no sabes qué? – dijo agitado.

-No, mi amor dime, te noto muy contento.

-¡Al fin fiché por el FC Barcelona! – solté emocionado.

-¡Vaya, no me lo puede creer! Qué bien Tsubasa, me alegro mucho por ti – respondió feliz

-Gracias. Pero dime tú, ¿Qué tal por Alemania?

-Bien, no me va mal, ya sabes. Aunque hay ocasiones que no puedo aguantar al novio de mi madre. – refunfuñó

-Ese tío nunca me cayó bien. – respondí

-Ni a mí, pero aún me queda por aguantarlo.

-Tranquila, pronto no tendrás que verle la cara nunca más.

-Eso espero. – después de un silencio – Por cierto, tengo que contarte algo muy importante. – en ese momento empezó a salir agua de la lavadora.

-Lo siento mi amor, no puedo hablar ahora mismo, se me acaba de estropear la lavadora y está todo el suelo lleno de agua. Besos cariño.

Después de esa llamada no recibí ninguna más de ella. Yo intentaba llamarla, pero siempre me salía el buzón de voz; se cambió de número de teléfono para que no pudiera llamarla nunca más.

Entonces decidí ir hasta Alemania para conseguir una explicación, pero cuando me abrió la puerta Ferdinand, su padrastro, no me dio buenas noticias y me echó como un perro de allí.

-Hola Ferdinand, ¿Está Anita?

-No, ella ya se independizó y no vive aquí. Será mejor que te marches. – pero sujeté bien la puerta para que no la cerrara.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde vive ahora? - notaba demasiado enigma en el ambiente. – Necesito verla.

-Creo que no tengo derecho, aunque toma – me dio un papelito – Yo nunca hablé contigo – y después de decirme esto, me cerró la puerta en mi cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Miré el papelito y en él estaba escrita una dirección. Tomé curiosidad y decidí ir hasta allí, quizá ahí era donde vivía y me dio la dirección para que la visitara. Después de andar por aquellas calles alemanas como medio perdido, conseguí llegar. A simple vista se veía un apartamento, lujoso, con su jardín. Pensé que ahí es donde vivía y no me lo pensé dos veces antes de llamar. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando abrieron esa puerta de madera. Ahí estaba Karl Heinz Schneider, mi medio hermano. Él al verme puso cara extraña y eso que nos llevábamos bien.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – no entendía por qué a todo el mundo le extrañaba tanto verme en Alemania.

-¿Aquí vives tú?

-Sí y te vuelvo a repetir que qué haces aquí. – su tono parecía molesto.

-¿Jope tan extraño es que venga a Alemania? – respondí exasperado – Llevo tiempo sin saber de Anita y estoy preocupado.

-Ella no quiere saber nada más de ti.

-¿Por qué tú lo digas? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Bien lo sabes. – en ese momento ella apareció detrás de Schneider.

-Vete Tsubasa por favor, no quiero que me hagas más daño. – dijo

-¿Pero qué daño te hice? ¡No entiendo nada de nada! – la verdad que estaba muy desconcertado.

-Ahora no te hagas el que no sabe. Por favor, vete y desaparece de mi vida – me pidió con los ojos llorosos.

-Será mejor que te marches, te lo digo por las buenas – cogió su mano y en ella vi un anillo. Al ver mi cara de asombro Schneider respondió a mi duda. – Sí, me casé con ella. Ahora que ya lo sabes, no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí y mucho menos a molestar a mi esposa. ¡Desaparécete!

Yo me marché, extrañado y dolido. No entendía por qué me trataban así, porque me echaban como un perro y nadie me dirigía la palabra. Y lo peor y que más me dolió fue, sin duda, que mi propio hermano me traicionara. Llamé a mis amigos, a ver si me podían explicar por qué estaba pasando todo aquello, pero todos coincidieron en _'tú solo te lo buscaste'. _

Al cabo de cinco años me enteré por Hyuga y Genzo (claro que a escondidas de Sherezade), por supuesto, que ellos fueron los que estuvieron ahí para apoyarme cuando me dieron la espalda, que tenía dos hijas. Yo estaba en estado de shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero lo que no podía permitir era que Schneider las criara bajo su apellido y a mí me echaran a un lado como si nunca hubiese existido, como si fuese un pasado que todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a olvidar. Hyuga también fue el que me contó por qué todos tomaron esa decisión de alejarse de mí y por qué me decían que era un miserable, pero él en un fondo o pensaba que no era capaz de hacer tal cosa o porque confiaba en mis palabras. Después de buscarme un buen abogado, me fui nuevamente a Alemania a recuperar lo que sí me correspondía, mi lugar como padre; al llegar allí y exigir mis derechos todos se me lanzaron a la yugular.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer eso Tsubasa Ozora o no respondo! – me gritó Anita enojada

-¡Nunca llegué a pensar que eres tan miserable y rastrero!

-¡Tú cállate, a mí no me vengas a hablar de ser dignos! – nuestra conversación se estaba empezando a subir de tono. – Quiero lo que es mío.

-Sólo quieres llevártelas por puro rencor y así hacerme daño

-Mira, lo que tú hagas con tu vida, con quién te cases o te divorcies no me interesa para nada, lo único que me importa ahora es llevarme esas niñas. ¡Son mis hijas!

-Como quieras, aunque tienes las de perder. Si quieres ir a juicio, venga vayamos – Schneider me retó. Yo acepté y en el juicio testificaron en mi contra varios de mis amigos, mejor prefiero no nombrarlos, no soy un chivato. Aun así llenándome de basura no consiguieron lo que querían y yo por fin pude traerme a mis hijas a mi casa.

_*FIN DEL BLASHBACK*_

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Un propio hermano quitándole la novia

-Y menos mal que son hermanos, llegan a ser conocidos o simples amigos…

-Yo quise tomar mi derecho sobre ustedes, cosa que mi propio hermano quería tomar. Pero yo no lo permití y quise quedarme con ustedes, claro estaba que vuestra madre se opuso, vamos hasta todo el mundo. Declararon en el juicio en contra mía, pero al fin conseguí lo que quería. Ya se había robado a mi novia, no iba a permitir que también lo que sí puedo llamar mío; mis propias hijas.

-Normal, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Y entonces te empezaron a odiar por traernos aquí?

-Exacto, eso fue ya lo que terminó de echarme más odio encima, decían que era muy injusto y un desgraciado. Desde ese momento, todo el mundo me dejó de hablar y se pusieron de parte de ella. – se empezó a sentir extraño – Quizá no hice lo correcto trayéndoos aquí con apenas cinco años, cosa que no recordaréis supongo, pero yo tenía derecho.

-Tranquilo papá, nosotras no te vamos a juzgar – Daiane se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Que sepáis que yo a vuestra madre nunca le prohibí que os viera y mucho menos poneros en su contra, ya sabéis que yo siempre os dije que si queríais ir a verla podíais ir.

-Nosotras no tenemos nada que reprocharte. – dijo Naiara – Tú lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido y creo que has hecho lo correcto – sonrió

-Pues esa es la historia, quería contárosla ahora para que cuando lleguemos no veáis que todo el mundo me mira raro y no me dijere la palabra.

-Tranquilo, ya sabemos por qué.

-Ahora, os pido por favor que no vayáis a odiar a vuestra madre, eso es cosa de ella y mía.

-No te preocupes, esta no es nuestra división.

-Nunca cambiaréis – dijo sonriendo Tsubasa mientras era abrazado por sus hijas – Venga, ahora a terminar, que nos tenemos que marchar al aeropuerto que se nos hace tarde – las chicas asintieron y siguieron terminando sus maletas.

-Por cierto, ¿Kojiro cuando va a la boda? – preguntó Naiara.

-Quedé con él en el aeropuerto para irnos juntos, tranquila Naiara, que él viene – sonrió

-Ah, entonces perfecto. – Una vez que tenían todo listo, la familia Ozora se marchó al aeropuerto El Prat dónde se encontrarían con Hyuga.

-Hola amigo – dijo el moreno acercándose a la familia. - ¿Cómo andas?

-Ahí vamos, deseando de que todo esto acabe pronto. – respondió afligido.

-No te preocupes, hasta mañana no verás a nadie, los ignoras, saludas a Wakabayashi, termina la boda y al día siguiente de vuelta. – le dijo su amigo.

-Gracias. La verdad que no tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero todo sea por Wakabayashi, él tampoco me dio la espalda, aunque llevase tiempo sin hablar. - Espero no estar equivocándome al asistir a esa boda…

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3: Cara a Cara

_Capítulo 3: Cara a cara. _

El vuelo 404 de Airlines procedente de Barcelona con destino a Múnich aterrizó a su hora en tierras germanas. Hyuga, Tsubasa y sus hijas se dirigieron en un taxi hasta el hotel 'Bayerischer Hof'. Tsubasa y Hyuga estarían cada uno habitaciones individuales y las mellizas en una habitación doble para las de sus maletas sus trajes para la boda y los colgaron para que no se estropeasen. Después de eso, darían una vuelta por los alrededores.

-Oye niñas, ¿No queréis ir a ver a vuestra madre? – Le preguntó Tsubasa.

-La verdad es que no. Prefiero quedarme en la piscina del hotel. – Contestó Naiara.

-Pues a mí sí me apetece. – Respondió Daiane. - ¿Me llevas?

-Claro…Vive por aquí cerca. Naiara, ¿Por qué no vas con tu hermana y saludas a tu madre? – volvió a insistir Tsubasa.

-Dije que no papá, mañana la veré. Ahora me apetece quedarme en la piscina. – Respondió.

-Como quieras, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, voy a ir a llevar a tu hermana. – Ella asintió y se despidió de Hyuga, que los acompañaría.

-No se ve que tenga mucha emoción de volver a ver a su madre después de un año. – Dijo Hyuga.

-Yo no sé por qué se comporta así cuando se trata de su madre. Es como si no quisiera nada con ella. – se preocupó Tsubasa.

-Tranquilo, ya cambiará de opinión, también tienes que entender que ellas son las víctimas de todo y quizá ella sienta rechazo pero poco a poco seguro que se le pasa, una madre es una madre.

-Tienes razón. Daiane es al contrario, me pregunta mucho, me comenta cosas de su madre pero Naiara no. – siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa de dos plantas. – Aquí es Daiane, aquí vive tu madre con tu tío.

-¿Tú no vienes? – Preguntó la chica al ver que su padre se quedaba fuera de la reja.

-No. Visítala tú. Cuando acabes me llamas y te recojo o si ella gusta de llevarte. Te todas maneras avísame al celular. – Tsubasa se despidió de su hija y se marchó con Hyuga.

-No te apetece verla, ¿Verdad?-Para nada. No quiero reproches. Que si mi hija quiere verla que la vea, es su madre. – cerró sus ojos – Pero a mí no me une nada a ella.

-Te equivocas. Te une lo que más quieres en esta vida. – Le dijo su amigo poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Daiane llamó al timbre y una mujer rubia muy bella abrió la puerta. Su cara cambió completamente al ver a la chica.

-¡Daiane! – gritó la mujer abrazándola fuertemente.-Hola mamá – correspondió al abrazo sonriendo.-Pasa, no te quedes aquí. ¿Y tu hermana?

-Se quedó en el hotel, estaba cansada.

-Vaya, me hubiera gustado verla también. – dijo cabizbaja – Pero pasa hija, ven te enseñaré mi casa.

-¡Cariño! ¿Quién llamó? – se oyó una voz procedente del segundo piso.

-¡Karl, baja, mira quién nos visita! – el hombre bajó intrigado y al ver a la chica se asombró, pero sonriendo.

-¿Tú eres Daiane verdad? – la chica sonrió – Cómo creciste, casi no te reconozco. Te pusiste muy linda.

-Muchas gracias. – Aunque Schneider fuera su tío paterno, nunca le llamaba así.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar? Te traeré un jugo y nos sentaremos en el jardín, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – Anita estaba muy emocionada, pero a la vez temía que su pasado estaba a punto de aparecer. Schneider, por su parte estaba deseoso de preguntarle dónde se encontraba su padre, pero no se atrevía. Su cabeza quería pensar que habían venido ellas y Tsubasa se había quedado en España. Pero en el fondo él sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

-Vinieron para la boda de Wakabayashi y tu tía, ¿No es así? – preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, hace dos horas que llegamos aquí, pero el domingo por la tarde nos volvemos a Barcelona, mi padre tiene entrenamientos.

-Claro. – Su cara cambiaba cada vez que la chica nombraba a su padre.

Las horas fueron pasando y Daiane llamó a su padre para que viniera a buscarla. A la media hora, alguien llamó al timbre; Anita abrió la puerta.

-Hola – Saludó Tsubasa desde fuera de la reja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Respondió la rubia a la defensiva como si no supiera el por qué.

-Vine a por mi hija, tranquila, no vine a visitarte.

-¿Tu hija? Te recuerdo que no es sólo tuya.

-Por favor, deja de buscar cualquier cosa o palabra que haga o diga para reñir conmigo. Sólo te dije el motivo por el cuál estoy aquí. Vine a recoger a Daiane. Punto. – Tsubasa se estaba enojando, con esta mujer no se podía conversar.

-Es que contigo es fácil enojarse. Parece que tiene que haber algún evento para que traigas a que vea a mis hijas.

-Te recuerdo que tú también puedes ir a visitarlas siempre que quieras, pero no vas por tal de no verme. Yo no les prohíbo de que vengan a verte, que quieran, ya es otra.

-Por favor Ozora, deja de ponerme a mí como la mala madre que no quiere cuentas de sus hijas.

-Y tú por ponerme el miserable que te embarazó y te abandonó. Porque así no es la historia. – En ese momento apareció Daiane.

-Podríais dejar de discutir en plena calle, las cosas que tengáis que aclarar podríais hacerlo en privado. Adiós mamá, mañana nos vemos en la boda – La abrazó y se marchó junto a Tsubasa.

El día de la boda llegó, para desgracia de Tsubasa. Hoy sería cuando tendría que ver las caras de todas las personas que le dieron la espalda. Tendría que aguantar las impertinencias de todos aquellos que lo odiasen y tendría que ver como sus hijas estarán en medio de todo sin tener culpa de ello.

Para desesperación de Tsubasa la mañana pasó rápidamente y la hora de ir preparándose se estaba acercando. Él veía como momentos antes de la boda era un caos; sus hijas histéricas yendo de un lado para otro de la habitación, buscando sus zapatos, los complementos, la otra peinándose, maquillándose…mujeres. Y a él que ni le salía el nudo de la corbata por nervios. Por nervios no, él siempre había tenido peleas con el nudo de la corbata desde joven. Hyuga llamó a la habitación y entró, ya vestido y preparado.

-¿Estáis ya Tsubasa? – vio salir del aseo a Naiara – Qué guapa vas Nai.-Gracias Kojiro – Se sonrojó la morena.

-Sí, ya estamos listos. Venga tortolitos, dejen de hacer una escenita. – Cogió a Hyuga del hombro y lo sacó de la habitación. – Venga niñas, que al final llegaremos tarde.

Llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia; la mansión Wakabayashi de Múnich. Entraron al jardín, donde se encontraron con todos los integrantes de la selección japonesa y jugadores del Bayern Múnich. Nada más llegar Wakabayashi se acercó a Tsubasa, agradeciéndole que estuviera en su boda a pesar de todo y para que no se sintiera tan desplazado.

-Muchas gracias por venir amigo, te lo agradezco de corazón – Le dijo abrazándole.

-No tienes que dármelas, eres mi amigo, los demás me importan bien poco. – Le sonrió.

-Gracias de todas maneras. Gracias por venir tú también Hyuga.

-A ti por invitarme. – Se abrazaron. - ¿Nervioso por si la novia no llega? –Bromeó.

-Más bien porque vendrá – Le guiñó el ojo bromeando también. - No en serio, sí, un poco nervioso sí estoy. Os dejo amigos, voy a saludar a otros invitados que acaban de venir, Tsubasa, tú ni caso de cualquier cosa, intenta divertirte.

-Gracias - La tranquilidad le duró poco, porque nada más marcharse su amigo apareció Schneider.

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrías.

-Nadie me tiene que privar de nada. Y déjala ya, no le estropees la boda a Wakabayashi. – Contestó Tsubasa dándose la vuelta para marcharse a otro sitio.

-A quién se le estropeará la boda será a mi prima cuando te vea.

-Ella sabe que venía, Wakabayashi me invitó porque soy su amigo.

-Por poco tiempo como tú seas quién le cause el divorcio. – Sonrió. – Creo que aquí nadie te quiere Ozora, márchate.

-Eh, Schneider, por favor, no es el momento. Márchate tú pero a otro lugar y déjalo en paz, no te está haciendo nada ni a ti ni a nadie. El que molesta y sobra eres tú con tus impertinencias – Le dijo Hyuga. – Si te une una gran amistad con Wakabayashi, deja a su amigo y no le estropees la boda.

-Tranquilo Hyuga, no quiero pelea. Pero éste tarde o temprano va a tener que hacer frente a muchas cosas.

-Me parece bien, porque hay que solucionar muchas cosas, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento. – Schneider miró de arriba abajo a Tsubasa y se marchó, no sin antes dejarle otro recado.

- Por cierto, a ver si dejas que tus hijas puedan saludar a su madre.

-Ellas pueden saludarla cuantas veces quieran. Ahí está, que vayan y la saluden, que te saluden a ti y a quiénes ellas quieran, mis problemas no son problemas de ellas.

-Seguro – y se marchó.

-No le hagas caso a tu…bueno a Schneider.

-Tranquilo, puedes decirlo, a mi hermano. Pero me da igual, yo no vine a aguarle la fiesta a nadie, así que te dejo a cargo de mis hijas, me marcho al hotel. – pero lo paró Hyuga.

-Tú te quedas quietito aquí. De aquí nadie te está echando. Y mucho menos si el novio, que es el que invita a quién quiere es quién te invitó. Venga, vayamos al balcón lejos de miradas. Espera, voy en busca de Naiara, que desde que llegamos la perdí de vista.

-De acuerdo, cuídamela y vigílamela.

-A sus órdenes capitán – ambos sonrieron. Cuando Hyuga se marchó, una voz le habló a las espaldas.

-Aún no vi a mis hijas, no me digas que no las trajiste, Ozora.

-Tranquila, Hyuga fue a buscarlas. – No le dio la cara, siguió mirando al frente.

-Sienta mal que te de la espalda la gente que quieres, ¿No? – se apoyó en la barandilla junto a él.

-Hablas de ello como si en verdad te hubiese pasado.-

¿Y no me pasó, no me dejaste después de embarazarme?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes perfectamente que así no fue. Encima que no me dices que tengo dos hijas y no me dejas reconocerlas, quieres que Schneider les ponga su apellido.

-Él se ofreció debido a que tú me abandonaste.

-¡Y dale con la misma canción! – Tsubasa se estaba empezando a desesperar – Tú y Schneider fuisteis quienes pusieron a todo el mundo en mi contra con vuestras mentiras. Yo colgué aquella llamada por una emergencia, pero tú nunca me volviste a llamar después de eso. Yo te llamaba y cambiaste de número. ¿Quién desapareció de la vida de quién?

-En ese momento te iba a decir que estaba embarazada, pero tú preferiste dejar nuestra conversación por una dichosa lavadora. – Se justificaba una y otra vez.

-Pero yo eso no lo sabía. Si me hubieras dejado localizarte me lo hubieras dicho, yo me hubiera puesto muy contento y todos formaríamos ahora una familia feliz. – Tomó aire – Pero preferiste sacar tus propias conclusiones y ese orgullo que tienes y desaparecerte de mi vida sin decirme nada.

-¡Pusiste a la lavadora por delante del momento más especial a una lavadora!, ¿Cómo querías que estuviera?

-¿Quieres dejar la lavadora, que me estoy ya desesperando? Sólo sabes decir eso para que no salga a la luz que tú liaste las cosas, contaste tu versión y que por eso todo el mundo está en mi contra.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa Ozora? – la rubia lo encaró.

-No. Yo te estoy diciendo que por lo orgullosa que eres contaste otra versión por el enojo del momento. Ya somos adultos para hablar las cosas bien. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era padre?

-¿A caso te preocupaste en saberlo?

-¿Sabes? Si de verdad me hubieses amado en ese momento, hubieras insistido, me hubieras llamado o recriminado en su momento. Pero interpusiste tu orgullo por encima de nuestro amor, por eso es justamente que estamos en esta situación.

-¿Cómo puedes estar diciéndome todo esto? Yo no antepuse mi orgullo a nada.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué me tuvieron que decir Hyuga y Wakabayashi que tenía dos hijas? ¿Por qué cuando fui a reclamar mis derechos no me dejaste?

-¡Contra, porque me las ibas a quitar, te las ibas a llevar a otro país!

-Yo no quería quitártelas, quería verlas crecer a mi lado, darles mi apellido…Pero preferiste que mi queridísimo hermano les diera su apellido y cuando le vieran a él le llamen papá y a mí sólo tito Tsubasa. ¡Y no, yo soy papá, no tito!

-La palabra padre no se gana por ser el padre biológico, si no por el cariño.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ve y pregúntale a Naiara y Daiane si me llaman papá por ser su padre biológico o por como las he tratado. Y para que veas que no soy rencoroso, a ellas nunca les dije que no te visitaran, o que las abandonaste o cualquier chorrada que seguro les hubieras contado tú.

-¿Yo, por quién me tomas? Yo no les hubiera dicho tal cosa – Le gritó

-Claro, y si no me llegan a decir nada ellas crecen con la idea de que Schneider es su padre. Estupendo. – Se quedó callada, se acercó a la barandilla y se apoyó junto a él nuevamente.

-Tienes razón…- susurró

-¿Perdona? Es que no te oí. - Tsubasa le hizo repetir lo que él deseaba que ella soltara por sus labios; que se había equivocado.

-Que tienes razón, si no te hubieras enterado yo lo más seguro es que no te hubiera dicho nada. – Tsubasa estaba atónito y sorprendido que Anita, la persona más orgullosa del mundo estuviera reconociendo su error.

-Acepto que hayas reconocido tu error después de varios años sólo porque no soy rencoroso. Y porque quiero que esta situación acabe ya de una vez. No quiero que me vean a mí como una víctima, o que se compadezcan de mí; lo único que quiero es que se aclare todo, volvamos a llevarnos bien y listo.

-Vas listo si quieres que vuelva contigo Ozora, yo estoy con Schneider y seguiré con él.

-Párate, yo no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo, es más, no quiero. Yo lo que quiero es que no nos recriminemos nada cada vez que nos veamos. Punto. – Le respondió.

-Ah, bueno, si es a eso a lo que te refieres me parece bien. – Ambos sonrieron.

-No sólo es por convivencia, si no por las niñas, a ellas no les gusta que sus padres se pongan a discutir cada vez que se vean.

-De acuerdo – En ese momento apareció la última persona que debería aparecer, Schneider.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí hablando con mi esposa?

-Punto uno, no es tu esposa. Punto dos, aclarando lo sucedido. Punto tres, no es asunto tuyo.

-Vaya, vaya veo que te volviste muy gallito Ozora. Qué pasa, ¿Le estás suplicando a mi mujer que vuelva contigo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Tsubasa estaba desquiciado, su medio hermano no podía ser más hipócrita y prepotente. – Pero si me preguntas eso es porque tienes miedo de que ella vuelva conmigo.

-Eso ni lo sueñes Ozora, nunca volverá contigo. – Lo encaró enojado.

-Tranquilo, no tengo esa necesidad. Sólo estábamos haciendo las paces.

-¿Las paces, qué paces? – Se dirigió a Anita, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación - ¿Qué paces tienes que hacer tú con éste? No me digas que lo perdonaste después de que te abandonara.

-¡No la abandoné!-

¡Tú cállate que no estoy hablando contigo! – Lo empujó -¿Se puede saber por qué lo perdonaste?

-Porque tiene razón. – temió.

-¿Qué tiene razón? Después de todos estos años y ahora quieres perdonarle. ¡Venga, déjalo ahí, volvamos a la fiesta que bastante estupideces escuché por hoy! – La cogió del brazo, cosa que la rubia no quería.

-Espera Schneider, ¿No te estás dando cuenta que ella no quiere más peleas? ¡Déjala en paz y no la sujetes así del brazo!

-Te vuelvo a repetir que no estoy hablando contigo, tú lo que quieres que te deje aquí a mi mujer contigo para reconquistarla, pero no te voy a dar el lujo. ¡Olvídanos Ozora, desaparece de nuestras vidas!

-Pero Anita, ¿Vas a consentir que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes, de enojos siempre?

-Por supuesto Ozora, yo de seguro que dije esas cosas porque me estabas confundiendo, en la vida te perdonaré que me abandonaras – Contestó la mujer dándose la vuelta.

-Pero, pero si yo no te abandoné, tú misma hace unos minutos recapacitaste

-Deja de llorar y suplicar, aquí el malo de esta historia eres tú. – y acto seguido, ambos se marcharon dejando a un Tsubasa muy confundido.

-Definitivamente, Anita no es la que inventó todo eso, algo me dice a mí que el que le ha comido la cabeza a todo el mundo y a ella es Schneider. Tengo que hacerle ver que la está anulando totalmente. – Pensó el moreno mirando cómo se marchaban. – Algo tengo que hacer.

Continuará.


End file.
